According to the American Cancer Society, approximately 1 in 8 women in the U.S. will develop breast cancer at some point in their life (1). Of these women, 15-20% will be diagnosed with triple negative breast cancer (TNBC), an aggressive subtype of breast cancer with a high mortality rate (2). TNBC refers to breast tumors that lack the receptors for estrogen (ER), progesterone (PR), and epithelial growth factor (HER2) and therefore, are not dependent on them for growth. Because of this, these tumors do not respond to current hormonal therapy or therapy that targets the HER2 receptor. Of these women who are diagnosed with TNBC, approximately 23% will not survive five years (3). Of the women who survive beyond the first five years, another 20% will suffer a recurrence within 10 years of their treatment. Thus, although TNBC accounts for only 15-20% of new breast cancer patients, it is responsible for 66% of all breast cancer-related deaths (2).